


Изумительный

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [4]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Льюис обсуждает Морса с женой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изумительный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321258) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



— Итак, сегодня было расследование? — спросила Вэл, ставя ужин мужа в микроволновку.  
— Да, было. Самоубийство. Очевидно, — ответил Робби Льюис, наливая чай себе и супруге. Он сел, а Вэл поставила перед ним тарелку с отбивными, пюре и капустой.  
— У тебя есть сомнения? Или у «его светлости»?  
— Ннаю, — ответил Робби, проглатывая пюре и пожимая плечами.   
Вэл села напротив него. Дети были уложены. Она тоже уже легла, но была рада подняться, чтобы провести немного времени с мужем.  
— Он знает вдову.  
— Одна из его Романов, не так ли?  
— О, да. О, Боже. Эти его чертовы Романы с большой буквы. — Робби объяснил все о Сьюзан Фаллон и истории Морса с ней. Он сделал вывод:  
— Итак, я не мог удержаться, чтобы не сказать ему: «Знаете, это объясняет многие вещи, сэр. Потеряв такую женщину, как она, я думаю, я мог бы сам стать мрачным.»  
Он усмехнулся, а Вэл ответила со смехом:  
— Я люблю тебя, Робби, потому что иногда ты такой циник!  
Робби широко улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, разве я не изумительный, дорогая.


End file.
